Ark Covenant
''THIS PROFILE IS A MASSIVE WORK IN PROGRESS! '' - Ark, before leaving Neo-Earth Backstory / Summary Ark Covenant is a Paracybite created by the Cyberai Organization's Gene Engine. He is considered to be the last true Cyberai Warrior, with his creation nearly exhausting the engine's resources completely. Ark was created using the genetic traits of Organization Founder Miko Illumina's late brother, designed to replicate him almost identically. Possessing an extrasensory hyper-awareness, he was an adept combatant and a gifted intellectual. Although he is anatomically similar to a Neonite/Neo-Sapient (the primary inhabitants of Neo-Earth), Ark's characteristics are far superior. Like every other Cyberai, he is Psychic and capable of utilizing both Telekinetic and Energy based powers. Ark was mentored by fellow warrior Wyvern Rysk, who later became his best friend and battle partner. They would see many adventures and thwart many schemes, primarily those of Metallum, an expansionist empire hell bent on terraforming the planet. Across his travels, Ark has battled and sided with multiple forces that were influenced and/or affected by Metallum, including Warlords, Corporations, Settlements, a Demigoddess, and even the Legendary Esper Lord, Kamikira. After Ark and company showed multiple acts of hospitality and chivalry, many of them rallied to assist the Cyberai in dismantling Metallum's forces once and for all. After he succeeded in rallying Neo-Earth's capable fighters, Ark began to lay siege to Metallum strongholds, hoping to bring everyone together by defeating a common enemy. Unfortunately for him, there were several factions that had been far too brainwashed to ever truly change, which was something Ark was quick to accept. The legions of Mazaryk and Metallum were formidable, but with the help of his allies, Ark defeated them. Ark's victory over Metallum caused the Twin Guardians -- beings with a mysterious psionic connection to Mazaryk -- to awaken from far underground; it took the combined forces of Ark, Wyvern and the Matter Siblings to fight them. After their defeat, the Guardians were left with barely enough energy to function, using the last of it to summon their creator. With their home liberated, Ark and several of his allies left the planet to bring peace to worlds that needed it - he wouldn't stop until tyranny was but a null idea. For many relative years, Ark had battled against the same foes time and time again; he was growing tired of seeing the same struggle on every world he came across -- it began to eat away at his conscience. From his waning soul crawled a hidden craving for more power, and a need to purge all that he knew of corruption and malevolence; he called out to the stars for guidance -- the Centillionites heeded this call, and Ark was met with a new ally in the form of Vinra, a seemingly well intentioned "Goddess of the Universe". Alongside her, the warrior continued his crusade on an even greater scale; countless numbers of worlds were freed from the very concept of "Corruption". Ark was not prepared for what was to come. Appearance Ark has the appearance of a very lean, young teenage male. He is of average height and weight, 5'10" and 135 lbs. In terms of genetic descent, he has an Asian build, specifically that of Japanese origin, with an angular head shape and the facial features of a Caucasian. He shares the same appearance as Miko Illumina's half brother, Kentaro, who was of both Japanese and Scandinavian descent. Ark has thick, straight blue hair of a medium shade that's similar to a clear summer sky. His eyes match his hair, and give him an almost holy appearance. He normally wears a short, feudal styled blue tunic with matching cargo pants and fitted combats, but he'll often trade it in for blue plated armor (which comes with a t-visor helm) when preparing for a large scale battle. While disguised in his sealed form, Ark wears either a blue or white hoodie, medium gray or black skinny jeans with a studded belt, and striped black and white skating sneakers. Ark's Adamant Armor is a heavily reinforced, denser version of his normal battle armor. His Astral Armor is ethereal, golden and metallic, giving him the appearance of a glowing, armored angel. Gathering materials and transforming himself into an entirely armored, winged, pseudo-mechanical being, Ark accesses his Mecha Form. He can revert back to normal from this form at will. With the Ark, his destined namesake artifact, he transforms into a glowing, extra dimensional version of his normal self, with knight-like armor, an enhanced sword, and a diamond shaped gemstone at the center of his chest. After the Multiversal Rewind, he wears his Ark Armor (when in battle) and Neonite Attire (when disguised), but in his Ultimate Generation Form, he is barefoot and clad in white martial artist robes. Personality Ark's initial personality could best be described as reserved and quiet, but only if he doesn't know someone that well or has just met them. If he does ''know someone well enough, he'll immediately greet them and probably bombard them with a multitude of questions. During conversations Ark is, for the most part, very polite, respectful and courteous to others - unless they've been rude or aggressive - in which case he'll become very rude and snarky himself. He doesn't sweat the small stuff, but if someone does something unspeakable, even if they change their ways in the future, he'll continue to hold it against them. Ark struggles with and/or flat out refuses to pay attention to directions, which usually results in trouble for the rest of his allies, and at one point almost causes the death of a close friend. As the story progresses, Ark becomes more humble towards those that he's familiar with, especially Miko and Wyvern. He becomes more vigilant, responsible, and tactically active instead of just picking and choosing which jobs he'll take on. Realizing that his friends completely depend on him to satisfy their goal of unifying Neo-Earth, Ark follows directions and advice closely, always making sure to finish what he starts. Due to new responsibilities, his attention-deficit tendencies had (mostly) become a thing of the past. Towards the first series' climax, Ark is shown to be a much more competent and able leader. He maintains the highest level of honor and integrity at all times, and has practically mastered his self control. During the final battle against Metallum's loyalist forces, his charisma and dynamic, multi-role field leadership seals the Cyberai Organization's victory. Despite his strengths, much like his creator, Ark is still severely overconfident, egotistical, and argumentative. Eventually, he becomes obsessed with "rescuing the stars", and insists on leaving the planet in order to fulfill this wish, and despite his good intentions, he ends up pushing away his friends in favor of the bigger picture, causing extreme political tension throughout the world; all of those whom he saved and fought alongside begged for Ark to stay, but their pleas fell on deaf ears and were drowned out by his vision. Personal Stats '''Date Of Birth: '''10045 '''Birthplace: '''Cyberai Research Facility, Ronin Island '''Weight: '''135 Lbs '''Height: '''5'10" '''Likes: '''Martial Arts, Fighting, Exploration, Wasting Time, Amelia '''Dislikes: '''Fog, Poor Lighting, Condescending People, Criticism, Imperialism, Forcing beliefs upon others '''Eye Color: '''Sky Blue '''Hair Color: '''Royal Blue '''Laterality: '''Ambidextrous, Primarily Left Handed '''Hobbies: '''Fighting Aggressive People, Hanging out with Amelia, Sparring with Wyvern '''Values: '''Be your own person. Help those around you. '''Beliefs: ' * Despite what they might say, a person can't truly change, they'll always retain at least one or two facets of their past self. * Heroism is defined by the actions of those who fight under its banner. * Anyone can become corrupt, even one's closest allies. * Life is meant to be difficult, but never impossible. * (TBA) Marital Status: 'In a relationship with Amelia '''Status: '''Alive and Active '''Affiliation: '''Neo Earth, The Cyberai Organization, Amelia Eliterra, Kaviirnyth, Himself '''Previous Affiliations: '''The Centillionites, Kamikira '''Alignment: '''Neutral Good 'MBTI: 'ENFJ or ISFJ '''Color Identity: '''Blue '''Theme Music: '(WIP) Powers and Stats 'Tier: 9-B '''while disguised, '''9-A '''w/ Boost | '''8-A '''as a Paracybite, at least '''7-C '''when Boosted | '''7-B '''w/ Multi Boost | '''7-A '''w/ Basic Ancient Powers, '''High 7-A '''when focused w/ Boost | '''6-B '''w/ Adamant Armor and Enhanced Katana | '''6-A '''w/ Gathered Storm Form | '''High 6-A '''w/ Evolved Ancient Powers, '''5-C '''w/ Exertion Boost, '''Variable '''w/ Durabyte Katana | '''5-B '''w/ Stratosphere Form | At least '''4-C '''w/ Astral Armor Form | '''4-A '''w/ Mecha Form | '''3-C '''to '''3-B '''w/ Boosted Mecha Form | '''3-A '''w/ Sealed Ark Form, '''High 3-A '''w/ Boost | '''Low 2-C '''w/ Semi-Unsealed Ark Form | '''2-C '''w/ Unsealed Ark Form | Likely '''2-B '''w/ Final Generation Boost '|| 9-C '''w/ Neonite Form | '''Variable, up to 2-A 'w/ Ark Knight / Cyberai Form | '''High 2-A '''w/ Ultimate Generation Form '''Name: '''Ark Covenant '''Origin: 'CYBERAI (Verse) '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''0 | 5 | 6 | 7 || 9 (Prologue, born with the appearance of a 9 year old) | 14 (Part 1, had completely mastered his basic powers) | 15 (Part 2, gained and learned how to utilize multiple new powers and forms) | 16 (Part 3, trained with an ancient warrior and learned new techniques) | 17 (Part 4) | Immortal (Post Multiversal Reset) 'NOTE: '''Chronological Age || Physical Age '''Classification: '''Paracybite (Paranormally Enhanced Artificial Organism), The Final Creation, Adamant Spirit 'Attack Potency: Wall Level '(Comparable to Miko Illumina, put several Bullies/Delinquents into a coma), '''Small Building Level '(Can destroy basic Metallum Drones and Automatons) | 'Multi City Block Level '(Can fight and destroy a Metallum Sentinel, should be on par with base form Wyvern Rysk), 'Town Level '(Fought and Defeated the Metallum Polymorph) | 'City Level '(Can fight on par with Xero and Xara Matter in their base forms) | 'Mountain Level '(Able to fight and train with an extremely weakened, out of practice Kamikira), 'Large Mountain Level '(Can fight with and defeat Metallum Grand Leader Terribytus, who could tank blows from an extremely weakened Kamikira) | 'Country Level '(On par with Wyvern Rysk's Phase I Full Dragon Form) | 'Continent Level '(Was able to best Wyvern Rysk in his Phase II Full Dragon Form, Can destroy Metallum Terraformers) | 'Multi Continent Level '(Able to fight Mazaryk, should be equivalent to Wyvern Rysk's Emerald Wyrm Form), 'Moon Level '(Can moderately damage Mazaryk, punched a hole through the Moon) | 'Planet Level '(Can severely damage and defeat Mazaryk, equivalent to Wyvern Rysk's Jormungand Form) | 'Star Level '(On par with Kamikira at his full strength) | 'Multi Solar System Level '(Was able to to atomize entire constellations during his first battle with Vinra) | 'Galaxy Level '''to '''Multi-Galaxy Level '(Could vaporize entire galaxies (the amount of which increased with each power boost), comparable to Wyvern Rysk's Cosmic Wyrm Form) | 'Universe Level '(Could fight Vinra at 50% of her power, held his own against a casual Reborn Mazaryk), 'High Universe Level '(Fought and defeated Vinra at 100% of her power, fought and defeated a serious Reborn Mazaryk, equivalent to Wyvern Rysk's Legendary Draconian Form) | 'Universe Level+ '(Fought and defeated Chromosyne's Avatar) | 'Multi-Universe Level '(Fought and defeated Chromosyne) | Likely 'Multiverse Level '(Destroyed the Continuum Recreator, repaired the multiverse and rewound time) '|| Street Level '(Equivalent or superior to the best Neonite Martial Artists) | 'Variable '(Can range from smashing through walls to destroying the physical multiverse) | 'High Multiverse Level+ '''via 5 Dimensionality 'Speed: Supersonic+ '''(Speed blitzed base Miko Illumina) w/ '''Massively Hypersonic+ '''Reactions, at least '''Supersonic+ '''w/ '''Massively Hypersonic+ '''Reactions (far faster than basic Metallum Infantry) | at least '''High Hypersonic+ '''Travel Speed w/ 'Massively Hypersonic+ '''Reactions (Clocks in at least Mach 100, should be on par with the Metallum Polymorph) | '''Massively Hypersonic+ '(Much faster than lightning) | at least 'Massively Hypersonic+ '(Should be much faster than before, able to boost his speed with lightning currents) w/ 'Relativistic '''Combat and Reaction Speed | '''Relativistic+ '(Stated to move at over 90% of light speed), 'Speed Of Light '(Can keep pace with Half Power Mazaryk) | 'FTL '(Able to move at 10 times the SoL, equivalent to Full Power Mazaryk) | 'FTL+ '''Combat and Travel Speed w/ '''Massively FTL+ '''Reactions (Can keep pace with a full strength Kamikira) | '''Massively FTL+ '(Far ''faster than before, Could keep up with Vinra) | '''Massively FTL+ '(Speedblitzed Vinra, equal to Reborn Mazaryk and Legendary Draconian Form Wyvern Rysk) | 'Infinite '(Could travel across the universe instantly) | 'Infinite '(much ''faster than before, perceives planck instants as infinite epochs) '|| Peak Human '(Can run as fast as Amelia) | '''Massively FTL+ '(Can travel the circumference of a universe in 30 seconds or less), 'Infinite '''w/ Boost (Can travel across infinite expanses at will) | '''Immeasurable '(Can travel anywhere in the multiverse whenever he wishes) 'Lifting Strength: Class 100 '| 'Class G '| Class T | Class P | Class E | Pre-Stellar Class (Could almost push the weight of the sun), 'Stellar Class '''w/ Reactive Evolution (Moved the Sun while sparring with Kamikira) | '''Multi-Stellar Class '(Pushed around and through solar systems during his first battle with Vinra) | 'Galactic '''to '''Multi-Galactic Level '(Could toss around entire galaxies) | 'Universal '(Could easily push away Vinra's attacks) | 'Infinite '(Above the concept of weight) '|| Peak Human '(Equivalent to or stronger than Amelia) | 'Infinite '(Above the concept of weight) 'Striking Strength: Wall Class, Small Building Class '''w/ Boost | '''Multi City Block Class '''w/ Base Power, '''Town Class '''when Boosted | '''City Class '| 'Mountain Class '''w/ Basic Ancient Powers, '''Large Mountain Class '''when focused w/ Boost | '''Country Class '''w/ Adamant Armor and Katana | '''Continent Class '''w/ Gathered Storm Form | '''Multi Continent Class '''w/ Evolved Ancient Powers, '''Moon Class '''w/ Exertion Boost | '''Planet Class '''w/ Stratosphere Form | '''Stellar Class '''w/ Astral Armor Form | '''Multi-Stellar Class '''w/ Mecha Form | '''Galactic '''to '''Multi-Galactic Class '| 'Universal '''w/ Sealed Ark Form, '''High Universal '''w/ Boost | '''Universal+ '| 'Multi-Universal '| 'Multiversal '| 'Street Class '| 'Wall Class '''to '''High Multiversal '| '''High Multiversal+ Durability: Wall Level, Small Building Level 'w/ Boost | '''Multi City Block Level '''w/ Base Power, '''Town Level '''when Boosted | '''City Level '| 'Mountain Level '''w/ Basic Ancient Powers, '''Large Mountain Level '''when focused w/ Boost (Trained with a casual Kamikira and atomized a 25,000 ft mountain) | '''Country Level '''w/ Adamant Armor and Katana | '''Continent Level '''w/ Gathered Storm Form (Tanked hits from Phase II Full Dragon Form Wyvern Rysk) | '''Multi Continent Level '''w/ Evolved Ancient Powers, '''Moon Level '''w/ Exertion Boost (Can withstand hits from Mazaryk, should be as durable as Wyvern Rysk in his Emerald Wyrm Form) | '''Planet Level '''w/ Stratosphere Form (Can tank the strongest hits from Mazaryk) | '''Star Level '(Can withstand both the heat of the sun and blows from a full strength Kamikira) | 'Multi-Solar System Level '(Withstood ultra casual attacks from Vinra) | 'Galactic '''to '''Multi-Galactic Level '(Can tank semi casual attacks from Vinra, equal to Wyvern Rysk's Cosmic Wyrm Form) | 'Universe Level '(Could fight Vinra at 50% of her power, held his own against a casual Reborn Mazaryk), 'High Universe Level '(Took hits from Vinra at 100% of her power, tanked hits from Reborn Mazaryk, equivalent to Wyvern Rysk's Legendary Draconian Form) | 'Universe Level+ '(Took hits from Chromosyne's Avatar) | 'Multi-Universe Level '(Tanked hits from Chromosyne) | Likely 'Multiverse Level '(Survived the multiverse's near destruction undamaged) '''|| High Multiverse Level+ (Ark is unaffected by attacks that are beneath 5 Dimensions) Stamina: Extremely High '(Ark is rarely out of stamina, even against the strongest opponents) '|| Limitless '(Ark is no longer bound by the concepts and laws of the Multiverse, he has complete control) 'Range: Variable '(Ark's range ultimately depends on his method of attack, defense, emotions, etc, regardless of the form he's in) 'Intelligence: 'Ark is considered a highly intelligent being, even among his own kind. He is able to memorize split second events and recall them years later, describing them perfectly. With his psychic abilities, Ark's intelligence increases by twenty thousand times, allowing him to literally read minds. He was able to beat Miko in a game of Symulus, which is a hyper scientific version of Chess, and caught her completely by surprise. '|| Much Higher w/ 5 Dimensional Power; becomes aware of the "cosmic spectrum". Weaknesses: ''' * However intelligent he is, Ark is nowhere near omniscient. * Severely overconfident, egotistical, and argumentative. * May not always be mentally "sound". * Ark has an extremely hard time letting certain things go. * Until he awakened his namesake power, Ark was never able to defeat Xero or Xara in a sparring match, although his kinetic abilities far exceeded their own. * While Ark may have a composite knowledge of every earth-based martial art, there are those who are far better at utilizing different fighting styles than him. '''KEY: Parts 1-4 || Post Multiversal Reset Powers and Abilities BoS/Prologue Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telepathy,, Telekinesis,, Energy Creation/Manipulation/Destruction,, Energy Projection, Mind Manipulation,, Psychometry,, Pressure/Force Manipulation, Aura Manipulation,, Aura Sensing, Instinctive Reaction,, Telekinetic Blasts, Energy Blasts, Barrier Creation, Complete Poison and Disease Immunity, Regeneration,, Enhanced Senses,, Precognition,, Clairvoyance,, Hyper Intelligence, Plasma Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Self Transcendence, Notable Resistance to Esper/Psychic/Mental Abilities Part 1 Everything from before to a higher extent Master Martial Artist and Master Swordsman / Melee Combatant Adaptation Reactive Evolution Battle Instinct / Focus Advanced Matter Manipulation Empathic Manipulation (Works only when he can reason with himself or others) Light Manipulation Statistics Amplification Danmaku Pain Manipulation One Hit Kill Complete Cold and Ice Resistance Part 2 Everything before to a much ''higher extent Lightning Manipulation Power Augmentation (Can augment outside forces to enhance his power indefinitely) Transformation (Can amplify his power to such a degree that he changes form) Chi Manipulation (Ark draws on the energy around him in order to increase both his offensive and defensive capabilities) Limited Flight (Ark can glide using his telekinetic abilities, although the distance he's capable of traveling depends on how much PK he uses at once) Elemental Manipulation (Ark has complete mastery over the four elements, and can combine them to create sub-elements) Gravity Manipulation (Ark can use his telekinesis to negate the gravity around him, this is especially useful for getting around hazardous environments and fighting airborne opponents) Part 3 Everything before to a ''much ''higher extent True Flight (At this point in the story, Ark can fly an unlimited distance and is capable of outer spatial travel) Astral Manipulation Complete Heat and Flame Resistance Solar Radiation Manipulation Complete Radiation Resistance Doesn't need to Breath Vacuum Immunity Wields the Durabyte Katana Physics Manipulation Matter Manipulation Aural Object Creation Conceptual Manipulation Probability Manipulation Spatial Manipulation Time Manipulation Part 4 + Everything before to a ''much'' higher extent Time Travel Time Stop Space-Time Manipulation Quantum Manipulation Acausality Immortality (Types 1 and 4) Ability Creation Power/Hax Destruction Boundary Manipulation Omnikinesis (At his peak of his evolution, Ark possesses the ability to wield any form of Kinesis.) Cosmic Awareness Time Paradox Immunity Sealing Law Manipulation Order Manipulation Chaos Manipulation Transduality Resistance to all of the Powers and Abilities listed above Notable Attacks and Techniques 'Exclamations' ''Exclamations are telepathic phrases that grant Ark with unique abilities. '''Reinforce - '''An exclamation that automatically grants Ark with his Adamant Armor and Enhanced Katana. Later on, this phrase replaces them with Astral Armor and Celestial Katana, and then with the Ark Knight Armor and Champion Odachi. '''Surge - '''An exclamation that gives Ark the ability to absorb and empower himself with any free energy around him. '''Unleash - '''An exclamation that allows Ark to access his Namesake Powers. '''Evolve - '''An exclamation of willpower that causes Ark to rapidly adapt to almost any situation. '''Durabyte - '''An exclamation that grants Ark with his Durabyte Katana, a sword that can evolve with him. Statistical Feats * Destroyed an entire army of Metallum Automatons single handedly * Destroyed the Metallum Polymorph w/ Wyvern Rysk * Destroyed four Metallum Decimators while simultaneously fighting against General Giru * Defeated Metallum Grand Leader Terribytus (Who could fight against an extremely weakened Kamikira for a brief amount of time) * Helped assemble and lead a planet wide fighting force. * Destroyed the Metallum Terraformers (They would have enveloped the planet) * Fought and Defeated Mazaryk (Who was revealed to be the true leader of Metallum and could casually fight the entire Cyberai Organization alone) * Trained with a full power Kamikira (Kamikira stated he could destroy the sun if he wanted to) * Easily withstood the full power of Neo-Earth's Sun, and battled with Kamikira across its surface. * Fought against and defeated an enraged Miko Illumina (who'd just awakened her true power) for his right to leave Neo-Earth. * Intimidated an interstellar conqueror into freeing the thousands of races he'd enslaved after completely wiping out his military forces across the galaxy -- thus ending the millennia-spanning Andromedan Empire's reign. * Formed an alliance with countless espers to prevent an energy phantom from wiping out their solar system. * Tore entire constellations apart during a fight with Vinra. * Defeated Vinra, Mazaryk, and their armies alongside Wyvern, Miko, Xero and Xara. * Defeated Chromosyne and the Centillionite Armada using his Ark Form. * Fought against the Multiversal Overlord, Naniros, and forced him to concede his power. * Rewound the Continuum of the Multiverse so that his friends could be brought back to life. * Became one with Kaviirnyth and gained absolute power over the 5th Dimension. Other Trivia/Notes * Ark doesn't follow any religion, but is highly spiritual. * Ark owned an apartment outside of the Cyberai Headquarters. Unfortunately, it was destroyed during Metallum's first invasion of Ronin Island. He later shared a condominium with Amelia. * His favorite genre of music is anything with a high amount of energy and a "wall of sound" vibe. Gallery __FORCETOC__ Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Psychics Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Aura Users Category:Artificial Lifeforms Category:Artificial Characters Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Sword Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Warriors Category:ExerciseDancefloors' Pages Category:Danmaku Users Category:Astral Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:CYBERAI Characters